fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kranion Dragspilaion
Kranion Dragspilaion (クラニオン ドラグスピレーオン, Kuranion Doragusupireeon) is a Dragon Slayer that utilizes Flesh Dragon Slayer Magic that was taught to him by his foster parent Spilaion . He along with the other three dragon slayer children of the Dragon Hermits put a temporary ceasefie between them, all in order to help in the revival of the Magma Dragon Hephaestius so each may try to slay him and gain immense power. Biography Kranion was the child of a poor family from a village near Skotarkium city that forced to sell him to slavery in order for his younger siblings to survive. Years passed by and Kranion was working under horrible conditions and due to his rebellious nature, he had to endure pain in many forms and being left without food for days, a situation that changed when at his thirteen, the noble and Sorcery Lords member Crystal Snowcrown abolished the child slavery system and gave to children money to bring to their homes. When Kranion returned home, he found his mother and siblings dead due to his father abandoning them and leaving them to starve to death and swore to find and kill him and after a year passed, he happened to encounter Spilaion who was feasting on the corpses of some Fwteinus Church knights that came to slay him. Spilaion took a liking to the boy's bloodlust and proposed to train him but in exchange, Kranion would have to bet his life in a battle to death against other dragon slayers, with him replying that he didn't care as long as he had power to slay his father. During his hellish training, the dragon used some unknown connections and found his father who he brought before him and Kranion asked him the reason he left, with him replying he wanted to start a new life and before finishing, Kranion killed him swiftly and as he codly declared that he wasn't the father he knew and acknowledged, he offered his corpse to Spilaion while declaring Spilaion his true father for whom he will do anything no matter the cost, with the undead dragon bestowing him his name in delight and announcing him his son. Appearance Kranion has the appearance of a short teen with black, mid-length hair, grey eyes, and a pale complexion. He wears dark and baggy long-sleeved clothes, and a bandana sporting the trademark skull crest over his mouth. When naked, he shows having a well built body which is a result of both his slavery years and own training. Personality Kranion is an individual of immense will and dedication, doing absolutely everything to accomplish his goals no matter how many he has to harm or even harm himself. He is always polite to everyone including his enemies and always says that he doesn't like to drag out fights, however, battles bring out a bloodthirsty side of him that is covered by that polite facade, relishing in drinking the blood of his enemies or devour their dead bodies. Kranion has immense love and respect for his foster parent Spilaion , having pushed himself many times past his limits gladly in order to please him, ending up becoming the strongest Flesh Dragon Slayer ever existed, with any form of disrespect towards the dragon incuring his wrath. Magic & Abilities Immense Magic Power: Thanks to his natural aptitude and his dragon slayer magic, Kranion has developed immense amounts of magic power which was increased dramatically after consuming the preserved corpses of two previous dragon slayers. His magic power is so great that he could fight both Roxanne and Oceania with relatively ease, both girls being slayers of immense magic power themselves that also possessed two of the Elemental Stones. Due to its type and amount, Kranion makes his enemies feel as if they are eaten alive by him simply releasing his magic power that has an exterior color of light blue and light red interior while numerous skulls are bubbling inside it. Bodily Attacks Resistance: Due to being a flesh dragon slayer, Kranion has immense resistance to punches and everything utilizing one's body to the point he seems immune while bone and blood magics don't even faze him, but dragon slayers and bone or blood spells of dragon slaying nature can bypass said resistances. Enchanted Senses: As a dragon slayer, Kranion has enchanted senses such as smell and hearing that allow him to hear even the lowest sounds in his area and sniffing out people even when they are covered with other smells, mostly due to his attribute that allows him to identify the smell of flesh even among other ones while also being able to identify the smell of living humans among masses of corpses. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Thanks to both his slave years and the years of hellish training he underwent with Spilaion, Kranion has great experience and skill in close combat, being able to defeat numerous well trained soldiers of Fwteinus Church without so much as a scratch on him. Enchanted Metabolism and Regeneration: Due to being a flesh dragon slayer, Kranion has an enchanted metabolism that allows him to eat as much as he wants without a care in the world due to the gallories and fat being used in his magic's usage while it also helps him drink alchohol in big amounts without a care in the world and poisons of no slayer nature are of no concern. Due to his magic, Kranion displays potent regenerative abilities, being able to heal minor injuries in seconds while bigger wounds need a day to be fully healed. Flesh Dragon Slayer Magic Flesh Dragon Slayer Magic (肉ドラゴンスレイヤーの魔法, Niku Metsuryū no Mahō) is a Caster Magic , Lost Magic and a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that deals with the element of flesh and whatever that entails such as skin/meat, blood and bones, giving Kranion the power to control and utilize it. Description Flesh Dragon Slayer Magic allows Kranion to gain the characteristics of a flesh dragon like fangs that easily dig through flesh and claws that can tear it off easily. As a flesh dragon slayer he can replenish and strenghten himself by consuming the flesh and meat of any living being or via drinking blood while he is also able to eat bones, with the latter offering lesser boosts compared to the rest. As a user of this magic he can control his body freely, being able to shape various parts of it into many constructs. unleash blood of great pressure, bones stronger than regular steel etc. Also, Kranion show some incredible passive abilities such as enchanted healing process and enchanted metabolism, being unable to gain weight due to the fat and galories being spent with the magic's usage, resistance to alchohol and normal poison minus poison of dragonic and godly element. As a flesh dragon slayer, he can turn his body into a flesh mass to avoid attacks or control it in such a way to avoid incoming blows. An interesting ability Kranion displays is the ability to alter his body in such ways as to access the inherent physical abilities of organisms he have devoured in great quantities, mixing his flesh make up with theirs for potent results. Finally, since Kranion's element is flesh, he gains immense resistance to bodily attacks like punches to the point he seems immune to it and said resistance applies to bone and blood magics, but physical attacks or blood and bone spells coming from a dragon slayer bypass said resistance. Unlike the rest of dragon slayer magics, flesh dragon slayer magic doesn't turn magic power into the specific element, in this case being flesh, rather, it multiplies Kranion's flesh growth at almost instant speeds and then he utilizes it however he wishes. Spells Flesh Dragon's Roar (肉のドラゴンの咆哮, Nikuryū no Hōkō): Kranion gathers magic power in his mouth and unleashes a vortex of blood and bones that trap the target and inflict both pressure from the blood and concussive along slicing damage from the bones fragments inside it whose momentum is strenghtened by the vortex's rotation. Flesh Dragon's Rotting Claw ( 肉のドラゴンの腐敗かぎつめ, Nikuryū no Fuhai Kagitsune): Kranion gathers magic power in his claws and envelops them in extra layers of red like flesh. The flesh of a flesh dragon is not compatible with other living being's flesh composition and the spell, when it cuts another living being, causes said flesh to merge with the target's own, with said process causing a necrosis due to the target's body being unable to read and control the now mutated part. Flesh Dragon's Dermal Fist '(肉のドラゴンの皮膚拳, ''Nikuryū no Hifu Ken): Kranion gathers magic power in his fist which is encased by a hardened layer of flesh with which he hits the target. Said fist is made of greatly hardened flesh that is strong enough to shatter stone and break bones. '''Flesh Dragon's Fingers (肉龍の指, Nikuryū no Yubi) Kranion gathers magic power in his fingers and from them projects tendrils meant to pierce one or multiple targets, with them being strong enough to make dents on shield and armor and acting like bullets, being retracted seconds later upon being fired. Flesh Dragon's Puppetry (肉のドラゴンの人形劇, Nikuryū no Ningyō Geki): A spell in which Kranion unleashes from any part of his body tendrils that get attached to one or multiple targets. The dragonic flesh merges with the body and shuts down the control functions, allowing him to freely control one or multiple targets and said control bring's one's true physical potential out that normally cannot be conciously utilized and Kranion can divide and project a part of the already placed tendrils to deal with those that might try to tear them off. While this spell is potent, it can be overcome if a target possesses immense will or unleash bursts of magic that can destroy the tendrils and Kranion, while able to freely control a body, he cannot force the target to use magic. However, this spell can also work on corpses but instead of tendrils, he simply needs to wash one or multiple corpses with his magic power and control them with just their thoughts, with individuals mistaking it as the work of Black Arts . The corpses display enchanted strength and dragon slayer magic or forms of white and nullification magic can nullify their control. Flesh Dragon's Slicing Whip (肉のドラゴンのスライスホイップ, Nikuryū no Suraisu Hoippu): Kranion gathers magic power in his arm that ends up enlongating while having numerous bone spikes protruding from it. He can use it to hit one or multiple targets or restrict them, with the bone protrusions being as sharp as steel that can easily cut through flesh. Flesh Dragon's Reaping ( 肉のドラゴンの刈り取り, Nikuryū no Karitori): Kranion gathers magic power in their hand which is encased in flesh from which protrudes a scythe. Said scythe is made of both bone and flesh and is sharp enough to cut through steel and he can extend it further as he pleases. Flesh Dragon's Skin(肉のドラゴンの皮, Nikuryū no Kawa): A spell with which Kranion can change his appearance to that of someone else. The requirement for it is him touching someone so his flesh absorbs the genetic information, being later to imitate perfectly appearance, voice and even smell, but the latter is not copied perfectly and so fellow dragon slayers can detect the mix of two smells and uncover him. Kranion can stay transformed for a whole day, with the genetic information being erased later. Advanced Spells Flesh Dragon's Corpse Armor (肉のドラゴンの死体の鎧, Nikuryū no Shitai no Yoroi); Kranion gathers magic power and surrounds his body with it in the form of a red aura, with the result being a skeletal armor with blood inside it and covered in flesh at the legs and arms emerging. Said armor offers great defensive and offensive capabilities, offerring resistance to both heat and ice and great resistance to blunt damage, with the skeletal part of the armor being harder than steel. Moments before punching or kicking, the blood's pressure increases suddenly and bursts, resulting in faster and stronger attacks. Flesh Dragon's Organic Missiles (肉のドラゴンの有機ミサイル, Nikuryū no Yūki Misairu): Kranion gathers magic power in spefic parts or all of his body and numerous small balls of flesh appear on him. Then, numerous flesh missiles are fired and propelled by blood, targeting any living being within a certain radius and are then absorbed to the body part they happen to strike and mix with the part's flesh, causing internal rupture of blood seconds later and Kranion can even have them lock on a specific target. Flesh Dragon's Chimerism (肉のドラゴンのキメリズム, Nikuryū no Kimerizumu): A spell that allows Kranion to access the physical attributes of organisms he has ever consumed. In order to be used, he gathers magic power and distributes it to his whole body in order to activate it while having a clear idea of what he wants to achieve. Depending on what he has consumed, Kranion as a flesh dragon slayer can sprout a bird's wings, manifest the muscles of a beast for enchanted strength etc. Normally, he can manifest the characteristics of beings he has devoured in a span of two days, but the more he devours a specific species then the more their flesh's information is ingrained to Kranion's body;for example, if he devours a huge quantity of fish then the fish's data will permanently be imprinted on Kranion's body. Also, he can manifest more than one attribute but the more he manifests at the same time then the more exhausted he becomes. Flesh Dragon's Parasitism (肉のドラゴンの寄生, Nikuryū no Kisei): A spell that can be utilized for various situations where Kranion begins by spreading magic power to his whole body and destabilizing it, becoming a mass of flesh. Then, he sticks to the target's body where he has a variety of options. Kranion can fuse completely with the target for supportive purposes such as offering his enchanted regenerative powers along with the poison resistance to them or utilize a more offensive approach such as absorbing the target slowly. He can also become a lump in a specific body part so he can spy a target without noticing, with practices such as Magic Signal being almost unable to detect him due to him fusing with that part's flesh in order to gain the same essence as the target. The target can escape by doing bursts of magic or utilizing their magic aura. Flesh Dragon's Embryo (肉のドラゴンの胚, Nikuryū no Hai): Kranion gathers magic power in their hands and a huge ball of flesh is created in between which they then fire and from it, numerous small dragonic like beings are born. They are naturally attracted to flesh, can fire flesh needles and can grow stronger by consuming flesh, including eating each other. Kranion can easily absorb them to recover or strengthen himself while they can give up to three of these dragons abilities of beings whose genetic information was imprinted into them, creating small dragons with wings, scorpion tails etc. Secret Dragon Slayer Arts Body Destroyer Drill (ボディデストロイヤードリル, Bodi Desutoroiyā Doriru): Kranion gathers huge amounts of magic power in the palm of his hand and ends up creating a huge lance of flesh and bone. The even bigger tip then starts rotating fast like drill that is propelled by blood the moment it is fired and it can create a huge crater upon impact. Nidhogg's Gnawing (ニーズヘッグのかじります,Nidhogg no Kajirimasu): The user gathers huge amounts of magic power in their hands in which big masses of flesh are created, with the user ending up creating a huge upper and lower dragonic jaw in each hand made of flesh and bone. The user then claps said jaws in order to skewer their targets, with the technique being described as easily able to skewer flesh and bones without effort. Requip Requip (換装, Kansō) is a Caster Magic and Spatial Magic that allows its users access to a personal storage vault of sorts inside of a pocket dimension, allowing them to contain items and equipment within. Kranion utilizes it to store numerous corpses in a preserved condition so he can use them as emergency provitions in battle or utilize them as puppets with his magic. Trivia & Notes *His appearance is based on Feitan Portor from HunterxHunter. *Kranion is the greek word for skull. Category:DeathGr Category:Dragon Slayer